


Brand New

by Bamlover03



Series: Time Stands Still [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamlover03/pseuds/Bamlover03
Summary: The time when Beca and Chloe met lost each and found each other again. (Continuation of the Times Stands Still Series.)





	

 

**Brand New**

"Come on, Beca," Chloe yelled from behind her cover, "You can't hide forever!"

It seemed a quick but spontaneous dash of snow playfully shoved down Beca's jacket had caused an outright snowball fight.

"Watch me," Beca huffed out in response. A cloud of white breath billowed from her mouth as she turned to face her son, "Well kid, looks like you chose the losing side," she deadpanned, leaning up against the manmade snow fort with a sigh. After the initial shock of the icy snow on her skin had passed, Beca had signaled Jordan to run for cover. Chloe and Makayla had been quick to follow suit, eagerly hiding behind their parked car and shouting something about a _"battle to the death."_

Beca's lips had curled into a small smile; the comment sparking up old memories of the couple's traditional anniversary parties and her wife's competitive habits.

"Momma," Jordan announced, eagerly rolling the snow in between his palms, "It's not over yet."

The young boy's breath circled in the cold air as he took a quick peek over the fort and shot Beca a look of determination, "I will not be beaten by my little sister." Without any warning, Jordan was getting to his feet and armed with two snowballs in each hand.

"They may take our lives…" He stood proudly with a grin, "…but they will never take our FREEDOM!" he exclaimed before bolting off and heroically charging into the new no man's land that was now down the center of the front yard.

Beca shook her head before lowering the woolly hat on her head, "I should have never let that kid watch that movie." She mumbled out. From behind cover, Beca could hear the sound of crunching snow under Jordan's feet as he dodged the oncoming snowballs fired from his Mother and younger sister. The brunette took one last look before springing into action and following her son's path of footprints in the snow ready to rescue her teammate and claim their victory.

Makayla was making a bee line for her now snowless older brother whilst collecting more powder off the ground as she ran. It was then Beca caught a flash of red hair in the corner of her eye at the same moment a piece of snow caught her on the leg immediately stopping Beca in her tracks. Chloe flashed her a playful smirk before throwing her head back in laughter at the newfound pout on her wife's face. The action was so accustomed and familiar that it transported Beca straight back to their childhood together.

* * *

_"Beca," Came a small voice above the young girl's head. "Becs come on breakfast is ready." Chloe whispered leaning over her sleeping friend, gently shaking her shoulders as she waited for her best friend to stir._

_Beca's eyes fluttered open and the twelve-year-old was immediately greeted with Chloe Beale's beaming smile. "Jesus Christ Chlo," she said being startled awake. "warn a girl if you're gonna sneak into her bedroom like a creeper." In one swift motion, Beca was tuning onto her side and launching the covers over her head in an attempt to return to her slumber._

_Chloe yanked the covers back with a knowing smile that said "I knew you were going to do that" before she pushed the hair behind her ears, "I didn't sneak," she glared playfully, "my parents are out of town - I spent the night dummy."_

_Beca pushed herself up on her elbow with a sarcastic, "Right" and dragging out the 'I'. Chloe stood to her full height with her hands resting on her hips as she watched her best friend climb out of bed with an unusually lack of protest._

_"Stop smiling; its way too early for that. I need my coffee."_

_"You don't drink coffee," the older girl giggled at her best friend. "we're too young."_

_"Are you gonna keep doing that?" Beca glared at her. Noting the confused expression, she continued, "that whole giggling and making sure I'm wrong thing?" Beca finished trying to stifle a yawn to no avail._

_"Always forever ever," She hopped excitedly pulling her best friend into a hug. "You love me Becs!" The redhead exclaimed in her friend's ear._

_"Can I get a refund…?" The grumpy pre-teen asked putting her finger in her ear in an attempt to block out anymore shrieking replies. "Maybe for a quieter model?"_

_"Never! This limited edition is staying," Chloe said, playfully kissing her cheek. "come on," pulling out of the hug. "I'm starving!" She said dragging a very grumpy Beca out of her bedroom._

_After a quick shower and change of clothes for Beca, the two friends made their way down the stairs with Chloe pulling the smaller girl who seemed to be putting up at fight._

_"Morning, girls," came a cheerful voice. "I see it only took twenty minutes this morning." Beca's mother teased. "I usually have to call in the jaws of life to pull her out of bed."_

_"No time at all. Mrs. Mitchell," The redhead smirked as she gently pulled Beca the rest of the way down the stairs. "hardly any fuss." Chloe said reaching over and popping a crisp piece of bacon in her mouth._

_"My own mother conspiring against me." Beca grumbled as Chloe filled her plate with food._

_"Beca dear...," She paused. "Chloe has been my favorite daughter since day one," Claire Mitchell chuckled as the brunette slumped in her chair. "now hurry or you two will miss the bus."_

_After shoveling down their food, the two friends ran out to the bus stop just in time with the vehicle pulling up to the curb. As Chloe took a seat in her regular spot, she was surprised when an unexpected guest decided to take a sit next to her._

_"Can I help you?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow curious as to why the boy had decided to take Beca's spot._

_"I thought a change of scenery was in order," The boy smiled, slouching down so his knees were up against the back of the seat. "you don't mind sitting over there do ya, Becky?"_

_"No...," she sputtered. "It's -it's fine." Beca shrugged at the redhead. "I'll jus-"_

_"No," Chloe said reaching out and grabbing her arm. "you're gonna sit next to me like you always do," Looking down she glared at the boy. "isn't that right, Morgan?"_

_Swallowing hard the boy nodded and stood. "Yeah," he nodded, "yeah...sorry about that I just counted wrong." Grabbing his bag, he quickly found a seat three rows back._

_"You didn't have to do that...," the younger girls said plopping down. "I would have been fine over there."_

_"You would have let me sit with that creep the whole bus ride?" Chloe asked with a pout. For as long as she could remember they had always been each other's protector and today wouldn't be any different._

_"Serves you right for being a creep this morning," Beca countered with a smirk. The feeling of an arm loop around hers caused her to roll her eyes before sighing out a quiet "you're such a nerd" under her breath._

_"But I'm your nerd." Chloe smiled, almost nestling closer._

_"Whatever." The younger girl said smirking as she slipped her favorite headphones on and closed her eyes._

_Once the bus had arrived at school, the pair parted ways with the promise of meeting up at lunch. Beca pulled the strap of her messenger bag further up her shoulder and walked the familiar corridor down to her homeroom. She took a quick scan of the room before finding her friend's familiar green eyes in the corner and closing the distance._

_"Beca." the leggy brunette exclaimed pulling her friend into a half hug._ _"How's my vertically challenged friend this lovely morning?" Stacie asked raising an eyebrow when she saw the brunette's head comically plant their lab table. "That good, huh?"_

_Despite Chloe's lack of presence, it wasn't all bad, at least Beca wasn't completely alone in Chemistry glass. Stacie was her second favorite person in this place and there was no way she was going to suffer alone. The girl had befriended the pairing two years ago, on a school field-trip to the local roller rink and the trio had been friends ever since._

_"It's was too early for Chlo...," She mumbled turning her head to her friend. "it is definitely too early for...," Beca paused, not lifting her head from the table as she motioned up and down with her finger, "All this!" she sighed out dramatically._

_"Oooohhh," Stacie cooed. "she's feisty this morning." Reaching over she ran her hand through her hair which caused a second yet more content sigh to fall through the shorter girl's lips._

_"Stacie has anyone every told you you're too much?" Cracking an eye, Beca saw the smile slowly creep across her friend's face._

_"Not yet but we're still young," The raven hair girl chuckled as she twirled hair between her fingers. "enough about me; are you and Chlo coming to my party this weekend?"_

_"By coming do you mean...," lifting her head up she glanced at the door as their teacher walked in. "Chloe is dragging me kicking and screaming-" Beca paused scratching her arm. "then yes- with bells and whistles."_

_"Good morning class," a man in his mid-twenties said. "who is...," he began writing on the chalkboard. "ready for a pop quiz!" Popping the p, he smiled as he turned around to the sound of a chorus of groans. "Ahh music to me ears."_

_"I hate my life." Beca said once again dropping her head to her lab table._

_Swinging her locker door closed, Chloe was thankful the first half of the day had gone by so quickly; classes without Beca seemed to drag. She took a swift look at the clock with a hum; Beca was late._

_"Hey, nerd," came a familiar voice behind the redhead. "ya miss me?"_

_Spinning around the older girl beamed. "I'm betting not as much as you missed me." Chloe winked linking her arm with her best friend's._

_"One of these days your lies will catch up with you, Chlo." She paused, daring a glance at Chloe's unwavering face before adding, "you're the clinging one in this relationship." Beca said knocking their shoulders together with a smile._

_"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed suddenly stopping them._

_"Did I forgot to put your tranquilizer in your food today?" Beca joked with a raised eyebrow._

_"No...," she shook her head. "I already took it." Chloe said not missing a beat. "we gotta find you a date for Friday."_

_"Ugh, can't I just skip the whole date part?" Beca groaned. She felt like something was wrong with her, she really wasn't as boy crazy as most of the girls her age. She wanted to tell her best friend about these feelings but she just hadn't gotten around to it yet._

_"Absolutely not!" Chloe yelled, her protest punctuated by the tight squeeze on Beca's shoulders, "My best friend will not go to the party of the year without a date."_

_"Really...," Beca shrugged out of her friend's grip, unable to get away from the redhead's intense stare, "party of the year? That's what you're going with?" she deadpanned. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"_

_"This is our first boy girl party," The redhead beamed excitedly. "this could change everything!"_

_"I'm thinking not...," Beca said with the shake of her head and the roll of her eyes. "but whatever helps you sleep at night."_

* * *

"Wait, so you and momma didn't go to this party together?" Thirteen-year-old Jordan asked.

Beca shook her head, "I wasn't even on her radar," looking over at Chloe, she smiled remembering how oblivious they both were back them. "She didn't wise up until after she almost got married."

Chloe set a tray of hot chocolate and fresh cookies onto the coffee table with a smile as the soft sounds of Christmas music and soft crackling of the fire filled the living room. "That's what she wants you to believe anyway," The redhead quietly mused. "I had a major crush on her for years but the timing was just never right."

Before sitting down Chloe grabbed a mug of the steaming liquid allowing the heat to slowly warm her hands. She pulled one leg under her as she took a seat beside her wife. Jordan and Makayla sat on the couch in front of them, eagerly waiting to hear the rest of their Mom's story.

Spending Christmas in Izzy's New York cabin was just what they all needed; the lack of reliable Wi-Fi meant work and school friends were forgotten, allowing the family to spend quality family time together over the Christmas break. Chloe brought the mug to her lips, blowing cool air across the top of it as she sunk further into Beca's side with a content sigh. After a chilly snowball fight outside, they had retreated back inside to get warm before their oldest son for some reason had thought they should all recreate an episode of How I Met Your Mother.

"The party wasn't the important part though," Chloe said wrapping her hands tightly around the mug taking a slow sip. "The important part was-"

"What happened, Momma?" Seven-year-old Makayla asked hastily, her red ringlets swaying as she reached for her hot chocolate.

Rolling her eyes Beca glanced at Chloe seeing her lips curve into a delicious smirk; she knew there was no way she was getting out of this. "We kinda had our first kiss." Beca mumbled before reaching for a cookie and shoving it into her mouth.

* * *

 

_"Chlo, this is stupid." Beca whined as her best friend pushed her down on the floor to empty gap in the circle. They were the last to arrive to the party after Beca did everything in her power to scare away her "date" – it worked. At first Chloe, had tried to argue but eventually the brunette had managed to convince her best friend they didn't need dates to have fun._

_"For once would you just do what Chloe says without complaining?"_

_Stacie pleading silenced Beca as she scrunched up her face in forced annoyance. A quick shoulder bump from Chloe caused Beca to smile and Stacie was quickly placing a clear bottle in the middle of the circle with a grin of her own._

" _I still think this game is going to ridiculous" she mumbled quietly to the laughing redhead who walking to the side of the room._

_Nodding, Chloe couldn't help to chuckle at how adorable her best friend was being. "Noted." She winked at her causing the younger girls cheeks to flush furiously._

_"I hate you. Why do I listen to you?"_

_"I love you too, Becs," Chloe said pushing some hair behind her ear and ignoring the question. If you didn't have me telling you what to do you'd be at home studying or something."_

_"Not what I said, Beale." Beca said as she rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that was breaking out on her face._

_"You two just need to get a room already." A party goer said looking between the two._

_"Believe me, I've tried." Chloe muttered in response as she sat down._

_"Oh, my God," Beca said covering her face with her hands. "are we done, can we get on with this?"_

_"Beca, since you're so eager," Stacie said nudging her, "you spin first."_

_With a groan the girl leaned over, "Fine." And with a flick of her wrist the bottle began to spin._

_The tension in the room was palpable as the teens eagerly waited for the spinning to stop. When the bottle came to its final resting place, the room that was once was alive with the chatter of teenagers became so quite a pin could be heard dropping in the next County._

_Looking up, steel blue eyes met equally baby blue ones. "You've got to be kidding me." Beca said swallowing hard._

_For her part, Chloe wasn't fairing any better. She had been secretly crushing on her best friend for a few weeks now, and she hadn't the first clue how to tell her. "We..." Chloe sputtered, nervously wringing her hands, "we don't have to."_

_"Not the rules, Chlo," Stacie said jarring both girls. "less talking, more kissing." She pushing Beca closer._

_Blowing a breath through her lips Beca began to crawl towards the redhead who was doing the same. When they met in the middle neither one knew exactly what to do. So, leaning forward Chloe pressed her lips against Beca's. It was brief but it was everything Chloe had dreamed of and she wanted nothing more for the moment to last forever._

_"Not bad, Beale," Beca whispered in an attempt to ease the awkwardness but for Beca something had changed. Despite the briefness of the kiss, Beca had this overpowering feeling of, love? She wasn't completely sure what that was supposed to feel like but after that kiss, she thought she might._ _"this glitter isn't going to come off easy, is it?" She asked feeling the sparkles on her lips._

_"You're such a nerd."_

_With a shrug, Beca just smiled._

_"My turn!"_

_A boy Chloe vaguely recognized was reaching for the bottle and giving it another spin. It was strange how the room suddenly seemed completely different to how it felt less than thirty seconds ago. Chloe thought Beca's lips had something to do with that._

* * *

"Come on, mom, that's not a word." Chloe's daughter protested.

"How do you know?" Chloe said pointing to the board. "You're seven."

"Remind me again why your sister decided it was a good idea to play scrabble with your mother?" Beca spoke through the corner of her mouth, not taking her eyes off her wife and daughter's exchange. "I mean it's your mother...," she paused, leaning closer towards Jordan's ear before whisper-singing, "she's crazy."

"I heard that!" Chloe replied pointing to her wife, as Jordan attempted to stifle his laughter.

Beca went to open her mouth for a snarky reply but was stopped when the cabin door swung open. "Ho! Ho! Ho!" Rusty said busting through the door.

"Dad, really?" A strawberry blonde teen complained as she pushed her way passed the man dressed in the Santa suit. "…Everyone knows Santa isn't real." she added matter-of-factly before plopping down on the couch.

"Momma?" Came two very small worrisome voices, "Is that true?"

"Cassidy Rose O'Reilly-Posen," Izzy voice could be heard from outside as she stepped through the door with her hands resting firmly on her hips, "What the hell is wrong with you?" The feisty New Yorker said flicking the back of her eldest head.

"Ow," the teen said rubbing were her mother's fingers had poked her head, "What the munchkins are gonna find out sooner or later." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not cool, dude." Jordan said walking over to his older cousin.

"That wasn't very nice, sweet-pea." Rusty warned, placing his velvet bag full of gifts down.

"Momma is...," the young boy began to tear up. "is what Cass said true?"

"Chlo," Beca said to her wife who was already standing. "why don't you get the kiddos some hot chocolate and cookies?"

"Way ahead of ya Mrs. Mitchell-Beale," the redhead winked, holding out her hand to Makayla and Connor James. "Come on, CJ, I've got some sugar cookies that need to be decorated... you guys think you can help with that?"

"With sprinkles!?" They both asked in unison.

"I think we can do that!" Chloe said as they walked out of the room.

"Dude," Beca said looking at her niece. "what's wrong with you?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, Aunt Beca," the girl said finally looking up from her phone. "Aunt Chloe is gonna fix everything like she does all the time anyway."

"Not the point," Izzy said slightly annoyed with her eldest. Walking over to her she took her phone out of her hands. "you're not gonna ruin Christmas for your brother and cousin."

"Your Ma's right," Rusty said, pulling his fake beard down under his chin. Although normally on his daughter's side, Rusty gave her a disappointed look.

"Just because we said no to your boyfriend coming with us." He added.

"Rocco isn't my boyfriend...," The teen interrupted.

"Not the point." Izzy said with a glare.

"Rocco.?" Jordan questioned with a snigger.

"Shut it, J."

"Shutting up." The boy replied throwing his hands up in defense but the trace of a smile was still on his lips.

"You're gonna apologize to them when they come back," Crossing her arms over her chest, Izzy narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." The girl pouted she knew when her mother put her foot down that was the end of it.

"So how about that snow?" Jordan announced in an attempt to break the tension.

Rolling her eyes, Izzy smiled. "He's just as awkward as you, Becs."

"Hey I was hoping he'd take after Chlo."

"Ha!" Rusty chuckled. "Guess your _short_ comings rubbed off on him." He smiled ducking the pillow that was thrown at him.

* * *

_Beca sighed and looked at her phone._

_Fifteen minutes._

_That's how long she had been waiting for the person she was supposed to tutor._

_Gathering her books, she bent over and stuffed them in her bag - she didn't have time for this._

_Her professor had told her tutoring was a way to help keep her grade up, but this?_

" _What a waste." She muttered, pushing her chair under the table and slipping on her coat._

" _Oh, my God…," A redhead breathed out as she reached the table. "I'm so sorry."_

" _You're late." The brunette said not bothering to look up._

" _Beca?"_

_Chloe couldn't forget that voice, it was her favorite thing after all._

_Turning Beca locked eyes with the other girl. "Yeah."_

" _It's me, Chloe." She beamed._

_Tilting her head, Beca looked closer. "Do…do I know you?"_

_**She did.** _

_She could never forget those blue eyes. Beca had spent many years longing to see them again. But right now, she was pissed Chloe had shown up extremely late._

" _Becs," She paused trying not to let the hurt in her chest transfer onto her face. "It's me Chlo…we lived next door to each other for sixteen years before I had to move," She paused taking a breath. "we used to sneak into each other's bedrooms anytime one of us got in trouble." She sucked in a breath, before continuing, we went to the snowflake dance together."_

_Chloe was growing desperate now. She knew Beca was mad but no time apart could change how well they knew each other. She was inching closer, hardly leaving any breathing room between them, "You know, after Nathan jackass Spencer stood you up."_

_Beca inhaled her sent._

_She missed it._

_God, Beca missed her so much._

_Her resolve was slowly breaking; this girl before her had ran around in diapers with made mud pies; they'd played house together._

" _Still no refunds?" she smirked, letting her eyes get lost in Chloe's for a moment._

_Without warning, the redhead threw her arms around the shorter woman's neck, "This limited edition is home where it belongs." She whispered in her ear before pulling back with a stretched smile on her face. "I knew you wouldn't forget me."_

" _Never in a million years, Beale."_

" _Jerk." Pushing her playfully._

" _Nerd." Beca said rolling her eyes._

" _Buy me a coffee?" Chloe asked._

" _Still bossy I see," Beca said throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder. "beside you're the late one you should be buying me coffee."_

" _Nah, that stuff will stunt your growth." Chloe smiled, looping her arm with Beca's._

" _Short jokes too," she said as the two walked out of the library. "you're racking up those bonus points, Chlo!"_

_As they walked across the quad to a nearby Café, Beca slightly wondered why the two of them ever lost contact. It seemed Chloe was wondering that too as the redhead stopped mid-step, pulling her best friend to a halt._

" _Becs," Chloe quietly asked jarring the shorter girl of her thoughts. "how come we stopped talking?"_

_Stopping her stride, Beca eyed the slightly taller women, pulling her coat closer, she tried not shiver in the brisk winter day. Inhaling, she closed her eyes and slowly exhaled; the cool air falling from her lips. "Well… the first couple months of letters and calls were great."_

" _I feel a but..." Chloe interrupted._

" _That was always your thing," Beca winked not missing a beat. "but you seemed to love your new life and your new school," she went on unable to look at her friend anymore. "…and your new friends." She began walking again. "Your life seemed better without me- so I stopped writing- stopped responding to your text. I didn't want you to know how miserable I was."_

" _I was too, you know?" Chloe said stopping them again. "I didn't have my Beca anymore…" she trailed off, holding the door open to the Café as she brushed the few random snowflakes off her coat._

_Walking in behind her, Beca sighed; it really was a poor excuse but it was the only one she had. "You know I'm not good with this stuff?" she reminded shyly._

" _I know," Chloe said smiling weakly. "find us a table?" Chloe asked. "You still like extra marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" Seeing her nod Chloe made her way counter._

" _Hey, Chloe," A young man said from behind the register. "you're not working today." Smiling he ran his hand through his slicked back hair._

" _This is not another one of my blond moments, Alec," The redhead beamed. "the best thing happened to me today." She announced, pushing some hair behind her ear she leaned closer._

" _I thought seeing me would be the best thing that happened to you today?" Alec flirted, raising his eyebrow._

_He was a poster boy for the boy next door, and Chloe couldn't resist a pretty smile._

" _Stop!" Chloe said pushing him playfully. "Anyway, I need two hot chocolates extra marshmallows."_

" _Sure thing, Rubylocks. I'll get that right out." He smiled and turned to fix their drinks._

" _Thanks." She shouted before turning and making her way to the corner booth her best friend had chosen. Sliding into the booth across from Beca, Chloe grabbed the other girl's hands. "I can't believe you're my tutor… I can't believe we go to the same school again," She said gleefully. "I got my Beca back."_

_Chuckling at her friend, Beca nodded "I've got my Chloe," she smirked, following Chloe's eyes as they glanced over to the counter, "You like him." She teased raising an eyebrow and trying her best not to roll her eyes at the new information._

" _Huh?" Chloe tilt her head, flashing Beca a look of confusion_

" _That guy," Beca said pointing in the direction of Alec making their drinks. "you did that thing you do…when you like someone."_

" _I don't do a thing!" Chloe declared, leaning back she glanced at her friend then over to the guy._

" _Do I need to remind you of Summer Robbins? Or Zach Hardy? And do I need to remind you abo-" the younger girl was stopped when a slender hand was placed over her mouth._

" _I get it." Chloe said smiling before removing her hand from her best friend's mouth._

" _I mean he's cute if you like that David Beckham look," Beca chuckled. Looking down Beca fiddled with the ring on her thumb. "I came out, finally." She said just above a whisper_

" _And…"_

" _Do I really need to say it?" Beca asked. Seeing her friend nod, she rolled her eyes. "Chloe, you were right," she paused hearing her squeal. "you done?" not hearing anything else she continued. "Mom was just waiting for me… she actually thought we had been dating." She chuckled softy. "My mom is totally crazy. She's gonna freak when I tell her that her parodical daughter has returned."_

" _Why is that so crazy?" Chloe asked, curious as to what Beca's answer would be; still wishing she had told her all those years ago, how she felt._

" _Because…," Beca sputtered. "you're Chloe." Was all she could come up with before she was interrupted._

" _Two hot chocolates extra marshmallows," Alec said placing them on the table. "who's your cute friend?"_

" _Barking up the wrong tree, barista boy." Beca said picking up her cup and brining it just shy of her lips._

_Holding up his hands in surrender, "Just being nice." he defended._

" _Alec, this is my best friend in the whole wide world."_

" _No way…THE BECA!?"_

" _I'm a THE?" Beca said glancing at her friend who nodded her head vigorously._

" _Always!" Chloe said taking a sip of her cocoa._

" _Well it's nice to finally met you," he said smiling and, bowing slightly pushing a fallen strand of hair back into place on his head. "Chloe I will see tomorrow." He said winking before he walked away._

" _Stop it." Chloe said finally turning her head back to Beca who couldn't keep the smirk off her face._

" _You and your boyfriend are cute."_

" _I hate you." Chloe said throwing a napkin at her._

" _You love me Beale." Beca said winking._

_Chloe smiled she couldn't deny it, she did love the girl sitting across from her even if she would never know just how much._

* * *

Pushing the curtain back Izzy watched as another layer of snow fell. "Looks like we made it just in time Rusty," Turning around she crossed her arms over her chest. "Cause we're going to get snowed in."

"Good thing we stocked up then," he smiled at his wife. "I couldn't think of a better group of people to be stuck with." Looking over he watched as the lone survivors finished the game of Monopoly.

"Do not pass goal," Jordan shouted in triumphant, smiling at his cousin as he read from the community chest card that Cassidy had just picked up. "Do not collect 200 dollars go directly to jail!" He exclaimed tossing the card on the board.

"You suck, J." Cassidy said, picking up her cat token and moving it the orange square.

After the Santa incident, the two families opened a gift each before voting on a game for them all to play. Beca didn't think that was a good idea but as usual Beca lost the vote.

Beca, who had given up on the game long ago was leaning up against the couch while Chloe sat between her legs as they watched the festivities. Hugging her wife close, she traced the tattoo that lay on her wrist, before whispering something in her ear causing the redhead to beam. Turning her heard Chloe reached up and cupped the other woman's face with her hand.

"What are you two whispering about?" Rusty asked as their voices could be heard in the silence in-between Christmas songs. "last time I heard Beca this quiet was when Mitchell-Beale baby number two was born." He chuckled to himself. "Because she had passed out from all the blood."

"You're lucky there are children present," the young DJ rolled her eyes. "otherwise..." She trailed off shaking her fist at him.

"There are at least an extra two children here, easy..." Izzy said shaking her head and tossing her husband and friend a knowing look.

"If you must know I asked her if she remembered Christmas when we were eight." Beca smiled at the memory.

* * *

_Beca sat in the corner of her tree-house when she saw a mitted hand reach over the opening. "Go away Chlo," She huffed pulling her hat down further on her head. "I don't want to see anyone."_

_Placing a box on the edge the redhead pulled herself the rest of the way and into the doorway. She brushed the snow off her jeans and stood by the opening. "Your parents told me you ran away and they didn't know where you were. So I've come to join you." She said holding her hand over her nose to warm it up._

" _Don't be stupid Chloe." The younger girl said, pouting._

" _I'm not being stupid," she frowned making her way over to her best friend. "I can't stay here without you, you're my best friend." Chloe sat down next to her and placed her hand on top of the other girl's knee. "So, why are we running away?"_

" _We're not," Beca shifted slightly, causing the redhead's hand to fall away. The younger girl was more than sure Chloe was here to talk her out of it, so before Chloe had the chance to try and no doubt succeed, Beca continued to speak, "I am."_

_Chloe smiled to herself as she watched Beca get to her feet and stand on the other side of the tree-house._

_Beca said standing and moving as far away from Chloe as she possible could. "Remember when we had our slumber party this summer?" Chloe tried._

" _Stop it, Chloe." Beca huffed, turning her attention out of the window._

_Ignoring her friend's protests, Chloe continued. "We had the bright idea of sleeping in here," she chuckled. "it rained so hard we got soaked and we had to run in the house."_

" _You face-planted so hard in the mud." Beca laughed._

" _Some best friend," Chloe smirked. "what was it you said?" she asked, making her way over to the brunette who was no longer paying any attention to the window._

" _I'll send help." Beca recited as she felt an arm around her shoulders._

" _Mom just laughed when I showed up at the door covered in mud."_

_They both smiled._

_They had this uncanny ability to calm each other down and bring one another out of their irrationality._

" _Now, why are we running away?"_

" _They said I couldn't go your house before dinner because they wanted me to spend time with my great Aunt," Beca relaxed into her side. "She smells like sardines and cigars, Chlo."_

" _Oh…Aunt Agnus." The redhead chuckled._

" _Not funny!" She tried to be mad but the smile on her friend's face wouldn't allow it, "Yeah, she reeks."_

" _You're right, it's not funny," the young redhead said, shaking her head and all the while trying not to laugh. "I shouldn't laugh."_

" _Jerk." Beca said playfully pushing her friend._

_Shrugging Chloe just smiled. "It won't be so bad, Becs," she said gently. "just a little time and then we'll get to fall asleep stuffing our faces with cookies and eggnog while Home Alone plays in the background like we always do." Looping her arm though the other girls, she smiled._

_Christmas wouldn't be the same without their traditions and Chloe wouldn't want to have that tradition with anybody else._

_Turning she grabbed the box she brought up the treehouse with her. "I saved my allowance all year." She said barely above a whisper as she handed her the gift_

" _Chlo, you didn't have too."_

_Beca pushed the gift back into the other girl's hands._

" _I know but I wanted to," Chloe let her arms go slack, "you're my best friend."_

_Sighing she took the gift, setting it on the table Beca reached into her pocket. "I kinda did the same," Handing the modestly wrapped package to the redhead. "it's nothing really. I…I was going to give it to you before I left." She shrugged._

_Shaking her head, Chloe wiped the single tear away. "It's everything, Bec." She said throwing her arms around the girl's shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "I love it!"_

" _You haven't even opened it." Beca rolled her eyes._

" _It's from you, that's all I need to know." She smiled._

* * *

"So…, what did you get each other?" Rusty questioned looking between the two.

"Ummm…," Beca chewed her bottom lip. "…you remember those headphones you borrowed and I piratically bit your head off when they came back broken?"

"You were crazier than a pet coon that day," he shook his head. "even after I said I'd buy you another pair."

"Guilty," Chloe said raising her hand. "she only took them off to shower, she loved those things, you're lucky they didn't really break."

"What's the worst thing that could have happened Chlo-Bear?" Rusty asked.

"You truly underestimate how much I love this woman," Beca said squeezing the redhead tight. "As far as Chloe's gift goes..."

She paused running her hand down the front of her wife's chest, stopping she grabbed the ladybug that hung from her neck. "I washed so many dishes that year. It was worth it though; seeing this woman's beautiful smile." Beca finished kissing her wife on the head.

"Aren't they cute, Rus?" Izzy asked, smiling fondly g at her friends and family.

"The cutest, sug," He mirrored her expression, looking over to the two youngest kids who had tuckered themselves out with an impromptu game of freeze tag in the snow. "C'mere." Rusty said holding out his hand.

Moving away from the window she sat on his lap, kissing him lightly on the cheek before his arms engulfed her. "Merry Christmas." She whispered as she sighed contently in his arms.

Kissing her on the head, he took in her sweet smell. "You too, darlin'"

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad." Cassidy said joining her family.

Reaching out he pulled her on top of them. "Merry Christmas, sweet-pea."

Squeezing her arms around her, Chloe smiled when she felt another kiss on her head.

"Merry Christmas, Moms." Jordan said, his voice cracking puberty still had its hold on their oldest.

Feeling the pinch on her leg Beca held in her laugh. "Merry Christmas, kid."

They sat in silence for a short while before putting the littlest members of their families to bed for the night. With another year ending Beca was happier than she'd ever been. After all these years, she couldn't believe this was her life. She let out a content sigh as she promised herself there was no way she was going to ever let that get away.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So it appears I can't let these gives here is a look to this version of Bechloe that I've been writing for the past three stories of mine. I hope you like it shout out to my mate across the pond amyy94 (Over on Fan Fiction.) who help me clean this up. She has some pretty amazing stories on here you should check her out. So with that being said... I do not own Pitch Perfect. Enjoy.


End file.
